Kenichi pairing challenges
by yurei king
Summary: A few challenges for pairings I thought of but haven't seen written so I thought I'd put them out there since I'm preoccupied with my own work. Any and all are invited to try. I may try them later when I finish the fics I've already started.
1. Kisara

**As promised in Chapter 4 of my story Black Storm Wolf of Ryozanpaku, I am posting a small series of challenge one-shots. Each one will have a different pairing suggestion but my goal is to leave it open to the writer to choose a new pairing if they so desire.**

**The first pairing scenario will be Kenichi and Kisara.**

**The setting:**

**One week after the fight with Kenichi moved away after the promise he made to Ryuto, he is taken on a shopping trip with his mother. This very same day, a young Kisara is walking with her cat Noir and is attacked by a stray dog.**

**First pairing:**

The market place was crowded on the warm Friday afternoon, many people moved through the gathering of carts and stalls, either stopping to examine the produce or simply rushing through on their way to their chosen destination.

It is on this day that a young boy was happily walking next to his mother. The boy was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts, his dark brown hair was ruffled and stuck out in random directions and his brown eyes gazed around him with a sense of wonder most children have.

His mother was fairly tall with a healthy figure and looked several years younger than her actual age. Her hair and eyes were the same as her son's, only hers was a little more tamed in fashion. It parted neatly above her forehead with a loch falling between her eyes and a small ponytail in the back.

A sack of groceries was held in her left hand while the boy's hand was held in her right. They stopped at a vendor selling fresh tomatoes and the vendor looked up and smiled warmly. "Saori, it's good to see you again," he greeted her. "And little Kenichi too, how are you both?"

"We're doing fine Gin," Saori said, letting go of Kenichi's hand to pluck a tomato from a basket. "How's business?"

"As good as I could hope for," Gin said, laughing as he pulled one of the tomatoes and took a bite. "I had a good harvest this year and I'm sharing it with all who stop by. For a small price of course."

While the two adults shared a pleasant conversation, Kenichi was letting his eyes wander across all the sights presented by the people wandering the market. It was then that he heard the faint sound of a dog barking and of course, his natural compulsion to find the "doggy" led him to wandering away while his mother was still distracted.

He followed the dog's barking father down the street until it led him to a small alley. The closer he got the easier it was to hear the sound, and another of a girl crying. Moving a little faster Kenichi turned the corner and saw a girl on the ground while a dog and a cat faced off.

The dog was a pit bull, barking and bearing its teeth at a little black cat with its hackles raised and hissing at the much larger animal. The girl was dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with fiery red hair and aqua green eyes.

"Noir get back," the girl cried but the cat ignored her, standing firm between the dog and her master. The dog inched closer and stuck its nose within range of the feline's claws. The resulting scratch to the nose ended up with the dog retreating slightly, whining, only to come back snarling. "NOIR!"

Just as the jaws were about to hit the cat, Kenichi tackled it, sending it off to the side only barely, the jaws snapping just to the right of the black cat. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl, but she was too stunned to speak. Just where had this guy come from? "Get your cat and run," he shouted, turning back to face the dog while keeping himself between it and the girl.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked but Kenichi just looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm protecting you," he said. It was at that moment the dog charged and Kenichi closed his eyes, waiting for the pain...but it never came.

"I must say you've got some spirit kid, I'm impressed." The boy lowered the arms he'd had up to guard his face to see the dog dangling by a hand latched to the scruff of its neck. Both boy and girl looked up to find the smiling face of...

**And that's where I'm cutting it off. From here the choice is up to whoever takes my challenge. Who saves Kenichi? Pick a master and move from there.**


	2. Kaname

**Kenichi and Kaname/Freya**

**The idea for this one is that Kenichi remembered his promise and ended up meeting with Ryuto when he was just starting his gang in the school. He's done some study into karate and is actually pretty accomplished in it.**

**On with the challenge!**

Late at night the sound of fists striking a bag rang through the hallways of the old factory. In a room on the second floor a single bare bulb cast its dim yellow light on the young teenager as he continued to punch in a seemingly trance-like state.

Appearing to be sixteen years old, the boy was dressed in a pair of cargo pants and light brown boots that reached to the middle of his calf. His bare torso was sleek with well-defined muscles and his bandage-wrapped hands were held in loose fists as they repeatedly slammed into the heavy bag. His dark brown hair was slightly mussed, similar to if he'd just rolled out of bed and started practicing and his chocolate brown eyes were focused solely on the task at hand.

With one last strike with his left hand the brunette hopped slightly and turned, his leg extending and slamming into the bag, tearing it open and letting the sand it held pour out and form a pile on the ground.

"Can't sleep?" a soft voice asked. The teen glanced over to see a girl a year his senior leaning against the doorframe leading into the room. Her hair was equally as brown as his own, her skin as brown as latte. Her bright blue eyes shone with a faint light as she watched him with a gentle smile.

She was dressed in a sleeveless pale blue shirt that hugged her torso and defined her well-endowed chest and strong stomach, blue jumpsuit bottoms that were close fitting without being constrictive and white sneakers.

The boy chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "How could you tell?"

"You're always like this when Odin gives you an order," she answered, standing and walking toward him. She stopped when she stood right in front of him and raised her hand to caress his cheek. "I know it bothers you that he's acting like this Kenichi," she said. "But he wants you to grow stronger so he can have his match. Training with the Great Sage Fist is the best way to do that."

"I know Kaname," Kenichi said, sighing heavily as he leaned slightly into the touch. "I know he wants to keep that promise but I want to find my own master. He's learning under the Great Sage Fist, learning together could be fun but I want to train in a different style."

"Masters don't just fall out of the sky," Kaname said. "If you want to find one you need to look for one."

Kenichi sighed again but then smiled at the young woman. "Maybe you're right," he said, covering her hand with his own. "I need to go home and take a shower. I'll see you in school tomorrow." The young man gently broke the contact and walked over a backpack and a black zip-up hoodie lying on the ground. He shrugged into the hoodie, leaving it unzipped, and slung the pack over his shoulders. Just as he was about to walk out a glove slipped from his pocket and fell to the ground. It was black with a golden circle on the back. The light caught on the symbol in the center, the Roman numeral for three before he picked it up and slipped it back into his pocket. With one last wave to Kaname he stepped out and made his way into the night.

He had almost made it home when a ruckus caught his attention across the street and he turned to see three thugs from some small gang gathered around a blonde girl dressed in his school's uniform. His eyes narrowed when he saw her, it was the new girl in his class…Miu?

The girl's blonde hair was tied in a simple braid and her sapphire blue eyes glared from behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. Her uniform seemed to be straining to hold in the generous assets resting on her chest.

"I said apologize," she demanded. Brow furrowed Kenichi glanced down to see someone on the ground. They must have knocked them over. He heard the thugs continuing to berate the girl and he felt his old issue rising to the surface.

'_I never can stop helping,' _he thought, sighing while letting his bag fall to the ground. Just as one of the guys grabbed the girl from behind Kenichi charged. "Hey!"

One of the guys, one dressed in some white suit with a weird hairstyle, turned when he shouted just in time for the brunette's knuckles to slam into his sternum. Gasping from the powerful blow he barely had time to stumble back before Kenichi dropped to the ground, spinning with his leg stretched out to trip him. He heard a grunt of pain and glanced up to see Miu flip back over the guy holding her and knee him in the back of the head. Her hair came loose, spilling around her in a main of wild golden blonde as she landed and spun around him, planting a double palm strike to the underside of his chin.

Screaming in rage the third man charged forward only to receive two simultaneous blows. Miu struck high with a powerful kick to the face while Kenichi slammed his elbow into his stomach.

The two stood next to each other, looking at the groaning thugs and then glanced at each other. She was regarding him with a small smile and he with a neutral frown. "Thanks for the help," she said, holding out a hand to shake, which he accepted with a small nod.

"Doesn't look like you needed it," he answered. "I'm Kenichi Shirahama. You're Miu Furinji right? You're in my class."

"Yup," she answered. "So do you practice martial arts? I think I saw some karate moves in their."

Kenichi shrugged. "Yeah, practice some but I'm not as good as I want to be. I need a master to help me train."

"I know where a master lives," she said, catching him by surprise. "I could take you to meet him if you want."

Kenichi smiled gratefully. "I'd like that a lot actually."

"Alright, come on I'll show you where to go," Miu grabbed her own bag while Kenichi retrieved his from across the street and they began walking together. Meanwhile the goons they'd beaten struggled back into their car and drove away, pledging their revenge like the cheep antagonists they were.

**And cut! **

**What do you think? This could be a Kaname, Miu or even both pairing depends on how you write it. Anyone interested? If you are, either drop a review or send me a PM. **

**You can use this as a partial foundation to make your own or continue it on from here if you'd like. I'll even help if you want all you gotta do is ask but please don't let the potential GOLDMINE of potential History's Strongest Disciple has.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you, yurei king signing out!**


	3. Renka

**Renka**

In the early morning a young man was walking down the street, headed for another day of high school. The teen was dressed in his school's uniform, a blue jacket buttoned closed over a white shirt, matching slacks and sneakers. A brown book bag was slung over one shoulder, the strap reaching across his chest and in his hand was a book titled "How to Make Friends."

"Oh man," he moaned. "I must've read this a dozen times and I still don't get it." Suddenly he paused and glanced at his watch. "Crap! I'm gonna be late again!"

He stowed his book in his bag and began running. As he passed a house he noticed a small garden filled with blooming flowers and smiled slightly. So distracted was he that he failed to notice two figures right in front of him.

His forward motion was suddenly halted by a combination of his hand slamming into his chin and a leg kicking his feet out from under him. Rendered momentarily horizontal the teen had just enough time to register the blue sky above him before his head violently collided with the concrete.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." Squinting through the pain from the fall he looked up to see a girl kneeling over him. The girl had golden blonde hair tied in a back in a braid, a lone length hanging in front of her forehead and sapphire blue eyes gazing at him full of worry from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

Sitting up with a groan his hearing was met with a new voice nearby. "Geez, Miu you really need to get that under control." He looked up to see another girl standing over them, lips curled in a small smile. She had dark blue hair tied in an intricate braid around the back of her head, a bell hanging behind each ear and twinkling emerald green eyes.

"Wait, what the heck was that?" he yelled, turning to face the blonde. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry my body just reacted," she said. "Besides you're supposed to through someone if they're sneaking up on you, that's the first thing I learned."

'_Is she an assassin or something?' _He thought, but then he glanced down and saw all his books scattered on the ground around him. "Oh no," he groaned, going about retrieving them. Unknown to him both girls had frozen momentarily, their eyes focused on the only accessory he wore, a yin-yang pin attached to his collar.

They shook it off before he could notice and the girl offered a hand to the boy. "Sorry about Miu," she said. "She can be a bit of an airhead. My name's Renka Ma, she's Miu Furinji."

The teen accepted the hand up and smiled. "It's fine, I'm Kenichi Shirahama. Are you two new?"

"Yeah, we just transferred to your school actually," Renka answered. Kenichi gave the duo a lookover and realized they were both dressed in the female uniform for his own school. This also revealed that both of them were also very well endowed for their age.

Shaking off the urge to ogle the two beauties, Kenichi instead focused on the girl's answer. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Well we went to Shouchiku Gakuen together for a bit," Miu said. "Renka's from China actually. She's on a trip with her father and they're staying with my grandfather and I."

'_That's a pretty prestigious school,' _Kenichi thought. _'Why would they go from a place like that to a small place like mine?' _

The freshman was about to voice his question when he suddenly remembered why he'd been running in the first place. "Gah! Oh no, we're gonna be late!" He turned to their surprised looks and smiled apologetically. "You two will most likely have to go to see the principle first. I need to hurry up or I'm gonna get detention, good luck!"

His parting given the brunette began to run, praying he made it in time. Kenichi waved to them briefly before turning a corner and continuing on. _'Let's just hope the old man's feeling lenient today,' _he thought.

**Alright, another one done.**

**Seriously, why isn't anyone interested? These are good starts, you don't have to make them exactly the same but please, if I wasn't busy I'd write them myself but I can barely keep up with the one's I'm already writing. Please someone help me out here and give the fanfiction world something good to read, make Kenichi as popular in the fan world as it is in the manga world. That's what bothers me the most, I mean it's one of the top mangas on several sites but there isn't much variety in the pairings for fanfiction.**

**Sorry had a bit of a rant, also I'm posting a poll on my profile for my other work, Black Storm Wolf of Ryozanpaku, should Naruto learn how to use the eight gates or Seidou Goui? Let me know what you think, make your voices heard. **

**Yurei king signing out!**


	4. Shigure

**I'm kind of sad nobody is taking my challenges. I thought they were pretty good. I'm trying to leave them open so if you like the start you can still change the pairing. For this one it could just be a closer bond between them since he doesn't train with her much. **

**Anyway, without further ado, I give you: Shigure.**

**On with the chapter:**

In the center of the Ryozanpaku dojo stood two figures. The first, a man with mussed black hair, pale eyes with a barely visible pupil and a thin mustache adorning his upper lip. He was dressed in loose fitting robes, white socks and straw sandals.

Across from him stood a young teenager dressed in a simple karate gi. His own dark brown hair was as equally mussed as the elder man's and his brown eyes were gleaming with a determined look.

They were Akisame Koetsuji, the philosophical jujitsu master, and Kenichi Shirahama, the disciple of Ryozanpaku.

"Now Kenichi," Akisame began. "Since this is the weekend and you have been training quite diligently I've decided that for today you may select which art you will be training in for the rest of today. Choose wisely now."

The young disciple frowned, carefully considering his options. It was not often that he was allowed to choose what he trained in, in fact he couldn't remember ever being given such an opportunity before.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Kenichi's thoughts turned to just a few days prior. He'd been threatened by the Ragnarok lackey with a knife…he couldn't even remember his name but he'd pulled a knife on him and he froze. Kenichi had frozen because of it and ended up spending a traumatizing training session with Shigure, the only female master in Ryozanpaku and hailed by many as the Mistress of Weapons.

The training had given him confidence and later that day he ended up facing the same punk and winning easily. Since then a question had been plaguing the boy. What if someone else with actual training in handling weapons shows up? Thinking back on it now Kenichi made his choice.

"I'd like to train with Shigure-sensei please," he said.

No sooner had the words left the boy's lips did the woman herself drop from the rafters and land between them. "I'm ready," she said.

Akisame nodded and turned to leave. "Very well, I shall inform the other masters." (He neglected to mention that all of them were standing outside the dojo, ready to make their own awesome entry should Kenichi had chosen them instead).

Mistress and student watched as the master left and then Shigure prepared to begin her lesson. With a simple move she pulled out a pair of wooden swords, from where Kenichi could only guess, handing one to her student. "We will begin…with basic kata."

Kenichi nodded and took the sword, mimicking the stance his sensei took. She paused to correct him and then walked him through a few maneuvers step-by-step. After demonstrating the movements Shigure would have Kenichi perform the exact same thing, correcting him with a small nudge with her hands or a foot to certain areas to improve his form.

This method of correction was both good and bad for the teenager. While it served to give him the proper balance and technique execution, it also occasionally resulted in her generous bust to graze lightly against his back and sides as she did so. Now any hot-blooded young man would find such a circumstance to be enjoyable, but Kenichi was trying to also be a dutiful disciple and learn from his sensei only to be often distracted and his face was flushed a bright shade of red.

They continued until Miu called for lunch. Kenichi was about to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "We will still…train," she said, jumping up into the rafters. "Come on."

The boy shrugged and, with a little assistance, managed to join the young woman and fell in behind her as they crawled through the rafters. He did his best to hold back a bloody nose at the sight of her well developed rear end and failed horribly. In only a few minutes they were perched above the masters and Miu at the table. Shigure dropped down to retrieve food for both of them and they settled down to eat.

Kenichi had only taken a few bites when Tochumaru, the weapon mistresses pet mouse, hoped onto his shoulder, his pink nose twitching as he smelled the food. Guessing what the rodent was after the disciple plucked a piece of meat from his bowl and offered it to him. He happily accepted and began to nibble away at it while Kenichi chuckled. The remainder of the meal was spent like that, the two happily sharing their meal all the while oblivious to Shigure and the warm smile that graced her angelic features.

**Somebody please write some new stuff for Kenichi! By the way, I'm kinda stumped on what to do for Rachel now because someone already started my idea of someone using the newspaper to make it look like they're dating. (Happy Lucha Charade is the name of the story if you're interested) Anyway, I gotta come up with something new so give me some time but at least someone is thinking outside the box!**

**Come on, how is Kenichi not as popular as Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and One Piece? Granted it's based on martial arts more than people with "special abilities" but it revolves around people getting their butts kicked on a regular basis! What's not to like?**

**By the way, who's seen the newest chapters because I cannot wait to see what Shigure is cooking up for these guys. **

**Anyway I hope anyone who reads these enjoys.**

**Yurei king signing out!**


End file.
